Batu, Gunting, Kertas
by Lusiana
Summary: [SPECIAL FICT FOR CHANYEOL's BIRTHDAY] " Yang kalah, buka kancing. Bukankah ini menarik, sa-yang? " Chanyeol menekankan setiap katanya sambil berseringai seksi andalannya. Seakan tersadar dari kelemotannya, Baekhyun langsung menggeplak kepala –mesum- kekasihnya. / ChanBaek drabble. YAOI, BOYS LOVE. Baca aja, RnR nee?


Baekhyun menguap bosan, gurunya sedang berhalangan masuk yang artinya sekarang kelasnya tengah mengalami yang namanya _jamkos_. Mata sipitnya menatap kearah teman sebangkunya yang tengah tertidur sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

" Chan, " Baekhyun memanggil pelan, saat mendapati tidak adanya sahutan ia kemudian melanjutkan " Kau sungguhan tidur? "

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendapati _kekasih_ nya yang kini menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya, " Kenapa? " Tanyanya dengan suara berat seksi khas seseorang bangun tidur.

" Aku bosan~~ " Keluhnya manja, kemudian pemuda manis itu ikut menempelkan pipinya kemeja dan menghadap kearah sang terkasih. Sedangkan Chanyeol –kekasih Baekhyu- hanya tersenyum tampan, tangan kekarnya terangkat mengusap pipi si manis dengan sayang.

" Ingin bermain sesuatu? " Ucap si dominan mengusulkan yang dibalas senyuman lebar sang _submissive_ hingga mata sipitnya hilang ditelan pipi gembulnya. Membentuk segaris lengkungan cantik diwajahnya.

" Game? " Saking antusiasnya, pemuda manis bermarga Byun itu menyahut dengan suara lantangnya.

" Sesuatu yang menarik tentunya, " balas Chanyeol sambil menegakkan tubuhnya – yang diikuti oleh Baekhhyun- lalu melakukan peregangan ringan.

" Menarik? " Baekhyun bertanya, tertarik dengan ucapan kekasihnya yang _sok misterius_ baginya.

" Ya, "

" Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita mainkan " Serunya tidak sabar.

" Game ini mempunyai aturan, sayang~ " Nada menggoda yang dibuat Chanyeol malahan makin membuat Baekhyun gemas. Melihat kerutan didahi sang tercinta, Chanyeol pun mengusak lembut surai kecoklatan yang lebih mungil.

" Game ini hanya bisa dilakukan saat pemainnya hanya berdua saja, " Ucapnya kalem,

" Maksudmu kita harus memainkannya saat sepi? " Chanyeol mengangguk, " Baiklah, kita akan melakukannya di rumah nanti! " Seru pemuda manis itu menggebu- gebu tanpa menyadari seringai seksi yang bertengger manis di wajah _elok_ kekasihnya.

.

.

.

 **Batu, Gunting, Kertas  
Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to They God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: GJ, BOYS LOVE, YAOI, OOC banget, Newbie, Typo's bertebaran, Cerita abal, bahasa sesuka hati, maksa, PWP :v**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek**

 **Genre: Romance, School-life, Humor? GJ. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: K/T**

 **Oneshoot/ Drabble.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Siapa yang tidak tau mereka? Pasangan paling fenomenal di Seoul High School. Sudah setahun lamanya mereka berpacaran. Chanyeol yang tampan dan Baekhyun yang manis membuat berbagai siswa siswi mengatakan jika mereka sangat serasi dan mendoakan hubungan mereka. Meskipun begitu banyak juga yang tidak menyukai hubungan ChanBaek, mereka berpendapat bahwa Chanyeol yang tampan tidak pantas bersanding dengan Baekhyun yang juga seorang laki- laki. Saat itu, Baekhyun langsung meminta putus mengetahuinya tetapi dengan penuh ke-posessive-annya Chanyeol mengatakan sumpah beserta janji- janji manis pada Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya mereka tidak jadi putus. Bahkan setelah itu, Chanyeol meminta pada orang tua Baekhyun agar mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama di apartemennya yang terbilang luas. Tentu saja dengan jaminan keselamatan, kesehatan, dan kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun menggandeng lengan Chanyeol manja, tidak dihiraukannya lagi tatapan tatapan iri para gadis. Ia tetap berjalan riang, tidak sabar akan bermain permainan 'menarik' bersama _si pangeran sekolah_.

.

Dengan tergesa, pemuda berbibir pink merekah itu berlari masuk menuju apartemennya dan Chanyeol. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya ke sofa besar nan empuk yang berada di ruang tamu. Lalu dirinya diam, menatap pemuda tampan yang kini -dengan wajah datar- berjalan kearahnya disertai langkah tenang yang berkebalikan sekali dengannya.

" Ayo, Chan. Beritahu aku game apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang!. " Dengan tersenyum lebar disertai hidung mungil yang memerah lucu ia memerintah dengan suara kelewat cemprengnya.

" Batu, Gunting, Kertas. " Ucap Chanyeol bertepatan dengan mendaratnya pantat teposnya ke sofa. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah melongo. Bingung, Heran, dan tidak paham akan maksud Chanyeol-nya.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun, " Hn, permainan batu gunting kertas. " Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun sukses menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

" Katakan sekali lagi jika kau hanya bercanda, Chanyeol. " Baekhyun berkata dengan tatapan kosong dan senyum yang terlihat sekali sangat dipaksakan.

" Aku serius "

" Ya- YANG BENAR SAJA? ! Park Chanyeol idiot. Apa ma—"

" Kalah. Buka kancing. " potong Chanyeol tenang yang mampu membuat bibir cerewet itu terdiam, alis si manis menukik tanda tidak mengerti.

" Yang kalah, buka kancing. Bukankah ini menarik, _sa-yang_? " Chanyeol menekankan setiap katanya sambil berseringai seksi andalannya. Seakan tersadar dari kelemotannya, Baekhyun langsung menggeplak kepala –mesum- kekasihnya.

" Menarik telingamu lebar! .. _dan bla-bla-bla_ "

Meskipun melalui perdebatan sengit, pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap melakukan permainan batu gunting kertas itu.

GAME START.

 _Pertama,_

 _Baekhyun – gunting.  
Chanyeol- batu._

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol, yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu sedangkan ekor matanya menatap kearah kancing seragam Baekhyun yang paling atas. Mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar membukanya.

" A-aku tidak memakai dalaman. . " cicitnya dengan suara yang mirip tikus. Meskipun berkata begitu, Baekhyun dengan malu- malu membuka kancing teratasnya.

 _Kedua,  
_

_Baekhyun – batu.  
Chanyeol - kertas_

Hingga begitu seterusnya, Chanyeol yang menang dan Baekhyun yang akan membuka seluruh kancing seragamnya hingga lepas semua.

 _Keenam,_

 _Baekhyun – kertas.  
Chanyeol – gunting._

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah malu, " Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Seluruh kancingku sudah kubuka, Chan. " tuturnya dengan nada yang sungguh membuat Chanyeol ingin bertingkah OOC.

" Membuka kancing celana, mungkin. " balasnya enteng, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring, ingin sekali ia memakan Baekhyun hidup- hidup karena tingkah menggemaskannya.

" Aku masih menjaga tubuhku untuk suami masa depanku, asal kau tahu. " Baekhyun berkata ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah manis.

Tuh, kan. Baekhyun selalu berkata begitu. Padahal Chanyeol sangat penasaran apa yang selalu ada di balik seragam yang dipakai Baekhyun. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun topless didepannya.

 _Park Chanyeol bersyukur karena ide permainan Batu, Gunting, Kertas yang tiba- tiba melintas di otak jeniusnya._

" Buka saja, Baek. Lagipula, aku ini calon suami masa depanmu. " Ujarnya enteng.

" Chanyeol mesum!, Aku benci. "

 _Dan setelahnya Chanyeol menyesal karena Baekhyun benar- benar sangat waspada terhadap dirinya. Kekasihnya itu bahkan berpakaian tebal saat musim panas dan menjaga jarak satu meter dengannya._

 **END**

 **This is Special fict for Chanyeol oppa's birthday~** **#** **HappyChanyeolDay** **. Meski** **pun Chanyeol bukan bias pertama saya, saya tetep support Chan oppa sepenuh hati kok :D Ini belum telat kan?**

 **Saya ngetiknya dua jam-an loh, ini ngebut dan no edit. Makanya jadi gak jelas gini haha xD.**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Surabaya.** **12 /** **27** **/** **2014.**

 **.Lusiana.**


End file.
